Were-Piece
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Usopp was bitten by a strange animal and has become a werewolf in the middle of the night. Now Jyabura is infected to and everyone in the neighborhood has to work to break the curse. Will the be able to confront the monster that started all the trouble, or will they die trying, and will Usopp and Jyabura be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

One day, Usopp, Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro were in the backyard of Luffy's house, working on their skills. Usopp was pulling back his black kabuto when he felt a pain in his hand.

"URGH!" he grunted, dropping his slingshot and gripping his hand.

"U-Usopp!" Chopper said.

"What's with you?" Zoro asked.

"Ow…" Usopp muttered.

"Are you alright Usopp?" Chopper asked.

He looked at the sniper's right hand which was bandaged and had two dark red marks where blood would be. "Your hand is acting up again isn't it?" Chopper asked.

"Y-yeah. I thought it'd go away now," Usopp said.

"Usopp, as a doctor, I advise you to go back to your house and rest," Chopper said.

"Why? We were just having fun!" Luffy said. "We were going to prank the neighbors today!"

"Luffy! Usopp was bitten by a stray animal! Who knows what kind of illnesses he could've gotten from it!" Chopper said.

"Wow! You were bitten by a stray animal!" Luffy exclaimed. "If It's that bad, you can just go on home Usopp. You deserve rest after fighting an animal."

"Thanks guys. I'll be better tomorrow probably," Usopp said as he walked out of the backyard back to his own house.

"It's weird," Chopper said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"The disinfectant I used to the wound should have eliminated any toxins that could infect him. I wonder what was wrong with that animal that bit him."

"Just check on him tomorrow. Usopp's a tough guy. He's been through worse," Sanji stated.

Later that night, Usopp lied awake in bed. His hand still hurt like hell! It hurt so badly he wasn't sure if he would get any sleep at night. He also felt very restless for some reason. He tossed and turned in his bed a lot until he glanced out the window. A full moon was shining in the sky and he stared at it for a few moments, until his head started throbbing. He put his hands on his head, trying to make the pain go away. Then his stomach began to ache and his hand wound started to burn.

"W-wha-what's happening to me?" he thought. He fell to his knees as the pain increased and overwhelmed his entire body.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the DVD case for one of his scary movies: The Curse of the Werewolf. Usopp realized what was going on.

"No…no…NO!" he shouted.

He ran out of his room as the pain went on. He could feel himself changing. His fingernails grew into sharp claws, his legs turned into wolf-like legs and claws grew on his toenails. Usopp grew a tail and his human ears started to change into wolf ears. Light brown fur grew on his skin and his teeth became sharp canines.

"NO!" he screamed. "ARRGHH!"

Usopp's neighbor, and also a crush of his, Kaya heard the scream.

"That was from Usopp's house!" she gasped. She pulled on her shoes and coat and went outside to her friend's home. She found the door surprisingly unlocked and opened it.

"Usopp…I heard you scream…are you okay? Usopp?" Kaya asked.

She went down the hall and entered the living room where she saw a curled up figure in the corner.

"Usopp?" Kaya asked.

"Kaya…get out of here…before you get hurt…" Usopp growled.

"Usopp? Are you okay? Should I call your father?" Kaya asked, concerned for him.

Usopp stood up, facing away from her, still hiding in the shadows. Kaya took a little flashlight out of her pocket and switched it on, pointing it at Usopp.

"Why are you hiding in the sha-?" Kaya asked when she saw that Usopp had changed into a werewolf.

"RAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Usopp growled, lunging at Kaya.

"USOPP!" Kaya screamed.

In Luffy's house, the group was still planning on their prank for tomorrow.

"Okay, so we take the water balloons, and fill at least ten buckets with them. Then, we all scatter around the neighborhood and-Chopper what's wrong," Luffy asked the reindeer.

"Nothing, I'm just worried something will happen tonight. It's an animal sense," Chopper explained.

"Okay, anyway-," Luffy started to say when there was a loud banging at the door.

"HELP! HELP ME!" screamed a voice.

"That sounds like Kaya!" Luffy said.

"What does she want?" Zoro asked.

Nami walked over to the door and opened it, "Hel-?" she started to say when Kaya barged into the house, shoving Nami aside.

"MOVE NAMI! MOVE!" she screamed.

"Well, that's unlike Kaya," Nico Robin said.

"What happened?" Sanji asked.

"Kaya! You're hurt!" Chopper gasped.

There were scratches on Kaya's arms and most of her back.

"Who did this to you?" Zoro asked. Kaya clung onto Chopper.

"There's a monster out there! It was in Usopp's house!" Kaya cried.

"A monster? Yeah right," Zoro grumbled.

"I'm not lying!" Kaya said.

"Are you sure it's not something else. People can confuse some animals for being monsters," Robin asked.

"I'm sure!" Kaya said.

Then, there was louder banging at the door.

"This is getting old," Zoro muttered, going to open it.

"NO ZORO! PLEASE DON'T OPEN IT!" Kaya screamed.

"Maybe Usopp is playing a joke on you. He always does that," Sanji suggested.

"No! If this is a joke, Usopp wouldn't have hurt me!" Kaya said.

"What do you-?" Zoro started asking, opening the door, until he saw that at the door was none other than Werewolf Usopp. Usopp reached out one of his hands and tried to scratch Zoro.

"OI!" Zoro shouted, jumping back.

"What the hell is that thing!" Sanji shouted.

Usopp growled at his friends, his eyes now glowing bright yellow.

"AAAAAHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"The back door!" Franky hollered.

Everyone ran from the werewolf to the back of the house where they found a screen door. Sanji kicked it off the hinges and everyone ran into the backyard. They jumped over the gate and ran into the cul-da-sac of the neighborhood. Usopp was still chasing them.

"Where do we go?" Sanji asked.

"To Kalifa's house! It has at least a dozen locks!" Nami said.

The group ran at the door and started banging on it.

"Let us in!"

"We need help!"

"HELP US!"

"MONSTER!"

Within seconds, Kalifa opened the door in and had an annoyed expression on her face.

"What the hell are you idiots doing out here a night? Shouldn't you be in bed?" she scolded.

Luffy and his crew ran into the building.

"Why'd you let those brats in here!" Jyabura snapped from inside.

"They just barged in!" Kalifa said.

"They look panicked," Kaku said. "What happened?"

"Monster…" Nami panted.

"Monster? You got to be kidding," Don Quixote Doflamingo sneered.

"We're not! At least not this time!" Luffy defended.

"Throw them out, Kalifa. They're probably up to no good again," Crocodile said.

"Kaya, where'd you see the monster again?" Luffy asked.

"I saw it in Usopp's house. I heard him scream so I went over to check on him. It was in his living room and he tried to kill me," Kaya explained.

"See! It was in Usopp's house! Therefore it's a prank," Jyabura said.

"Guys…what if that monster was…" Chopper started asking when the door got busted down.

"GOOD GOD!" Kaku shouted. Usopp stood in the doorway, panting very hard and foaming at the mouth.

"EEEE! We're trapped!" Kaya screamed.

"I know how to handle wild animals," Lucci said, getting a handgun out of his pocket.

"Wait! Don't shoot it!" Chopper shouted.

"Why not? It'll destroy my house!" Kalifa snapped.

"Look at it closely. See the goggles and the pants it's wearing," Chopper said.

Everyone looked at the werewolf to see orange goggles around the beast's neck and that it was wearing yellow pants with red suspenders.

"Those look like-," Kaku said.

"It's Usopp!" Luffy and Nami shouted.

"Are you saying he's the-?" Doflamingo asked.

"I'll handle him!" Jyabura shouted, clutching a baseball bat.

"Jyabura! Don't be a hero!" Chopper screamed.

The Wolf zoan ran at Usopp and tried to fend him off, but Usopp managed to dodge the blows, and lunged at Jyabura, sinking his sharp teeth into his shoulder.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" Jyabura howled in pain.

"JYABURA!" Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Kaya, and Kaku exclaimed in shock. Crocodile started to come up behind Usopp as he started to release Jyabura, who fell on his knees, gripping his bleeding shoulder. Crocodile beat Usopp on the head with his gold hook and knocked the beast out instantly.

"Jyabura! You alright?" Kaku asked his friend.

"Dammit, he got in the shoulder," Jyabura muttered.

"Hang in there," Kaku said.

Boa Hancock, accompanied by Perona and Alvida entered the house.

"What is going on in here! Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" she snapped.

Then she saw Luffy. "Luffy? I didn't know you would be here," Hancock said more sweetly.

"What's this freak?" Alvida asked, pointing at Usopp.

"It's Usopp. He's a werewolf," Lucci stated.

"Cool!" Perona stated.

"NOT COOL! He just bit me!" Jyabura snapped.

"What do we do now?" Nami asked.

"Take him to my house. He'll sleep there for the night," Chopper said.

* * *

**Well, looks like Usopp had become a werewolf. How are the others going to fix this.**

**BTW, everyone looks how they do in the timeskip, and it's as if they live in the real world**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Usopp woke up on a sofa.

"Wha-what happened last night?" he wondered.

Then he shot up out of the sofa out of fear, for Doflamingo, Crocodile, Lucci, and a couple of the other neighbors had guns pointed at him.

"What'd I do!" he asked, begging for forgiveness for whatever he done.

"Sorry. We had to do this to make sure you wouldn't change again," Lucci said.

"He's awake!" Coby hollered.

"Usopp?" Kaya said as she and Luffy entered the room.

"Kaya!" Usopp said, running to hug the girl. "You're okay!"

"Hey Usopp! How're you feelin'?" Luffy asked his friend doing his signature grin.

"Luffy…did I…hurt anyone?" Usopp asked fearfully.

Luffy's smile turned to a sorrow expression.

"AGH! DAMMIT!" a voice shouted in pain.

"Sounds like Jyabura's awake too," Doflamingo said.

"Jyabura!" Usopp gasped.

He ran out of the room and entered the kitchen of Chopper's house where Chopper had just finished fixing the bandages on his shoulder.

"Hold still, Jyabura! I have to put the bandages on properly or you'll risk infection!" Chopper scolded.

"Fine, I'll stay still," Jyabura grumbled.

"Did I do that?" Usopp asked.

"I'm afraid so Usopp," Nico Robin said.

Usopp got a mortified expression and he dropped to the floor in an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry, Jyabura! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry! S-so sorry," Usopp cried.

"It's alright kid. You just lost your head when you were a werewolf," Jyabura said.

Later, in Chopper's living room, everyone was gathered in the room.

"I just got off the phone with my Uncle Moria! It's werewolves alright! He knew all about them," Perona stated.

"Are you sure, Perona?" Nami asked.

"Sure I'm sure. I'm never wrong," Perona stated. "Usopp must've been bitten by a werewolf, so he's one of them now."

"Wait, Usopp bite Jyabura last night. Does that mean-?" Kaku asked.

"Uh-huh, he's one now too. Every full moon they'll both change," Perona said.

At the sound of that, Jyabura's eyes widened in horror. "But I'm already a wolf man. I ate the Dog-Dog Fruit model wolf!" Jyabura said.

"Doesn't matter. You'll still change on full moons," Perona said.

"Werewolves, huh?" Zoro said. "So what do you know about them?"

"Well, either we lock them up every full moon…or…if we have to…kill them with silver," Perona uttered.

"WHAT!" Luffy and Kaku exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted.

"Killing them is out of the question!" Kaku snapped.

"You're saying you want the rest of us to get bitten?" Crocodile asked.

"We can't just-," Luffy started to say.

"It's terrible, yeah, but we can't risk the rest of us turning into monsters," Crocodile said.

"YOU'RE THE MONSTER, YOU HEARTLESS JERK!" Luffy shouted.

"What's this I hear about killing Usopp and Jyabura," Robin asked.

"Robin?" Nami said.

"There is a simple solution you have forgotten," Robin said. "Usopp, when were you infected?"

Usopp looked down at the floor. "Yesterday," he said. "I was getting stuff from the shed when I saw it. It looked hurt…I thought I could help…but it bit me and ran away! Chopper took care of the wound but I still felt kind of sick. I guess…it really was…I-I didn't know! If I did, I wouldn't have…I'm sorry…"

"Oh Usopp…" Kaya said.

"Good, if you were bitten yesterday, then the monster is most likely still in the area!" Robin said with a smile.

"Oh, I remember! If we kill the werewolf that bit Usopp, they'll both by lifted of the curse," Coby said.

"Yeah! That means we can catch it tonight, right?" Nami said. "It'll be tricky but most possible!"

"What do you know! You'll still alive after all!" Luffy said, slapping Usopp on the back.

"And you wanted to kill them," Don Quixote said smugly to Crocodile.

"I didn't know, okay!" Crocodile snapped.

"Tonight is another full moon, so Usopp and Jyabura will have to be locked up somewhere while we go hunting," Robin said.

"What! Can't we help?" Jyabura asked.

"Sorry Jyabura. You're a werewolf now. You could kill us," Kaku said.

"I liked the days when I was just a wolf Zoan," Jyabura grumbled.

"Don't worry about us. We can handle it!" Coby said.

"Yeah, there are at least 30 of us, and 1 werewolf. We can take it!" Franky exclaimed.

"Usopp, you just sit tight while we take care of everything, and cheer up! It's not your fault so stop being depressed!" Luffy said.

"Okay, thanks guys," Usopp said.

"You're really going on the line for someone this time," Jyabura said.

"We always are," Kaku said with a grin.

* * *

**The others are going to go on a werewolf, and Usopp and Jyabura will have to be locked up while they do so. Will the others be able to stop the werewolf and will Usopp and Jyabura stay put?**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Usopp and Jyabura were locked up in Chopper's basement, sitting on an old couch.

"I'm sorry about all this," Usopp apologized.

"Eh, it's alright. I've been bitten by worse," Jyabura said. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, you just lost yourself. Besides, you're not the type to hurt someone on purpose, because you're too good a person to do so."

"That is true," Usopp said.

"Besides, I'm worried about the others. Here they are now, about to go out and take on a werewolf alone, with nothing but their Devil Fruit powers and fighting skills to defend themselves. Sure, Lucci can turn into a leopard, and Kaku can turn into a giraffe, but I know something might happen that'll get someone hurt…or worse," Jyabura said.

"Yeah, I'm just as worried about Luffy and the others," Usopp said. "In the werewolf movies where the main characters get infected, they usually take out the head werewolf."

Jyabura's eyes widened in surprise and he jumped to his feet shouting, "Usopp! You're a f***ing genius!"

"I am?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, if we fight the werewolf ourselves, we could weaken it before someone can kill it, so nobody will get hurt!" Jyabura stated.

"But Jyabura! They told us to stay here!" Usopp shouted. "And what if we hurt them?"

"Call it a wolf's instinct if you want, but I have a vibe we'll do more good than harm. I can sense it," Jyabura stated.

"You're right…I can sense it too," Usopp admitted.

"Good, at least we agree on some-," Jyabura started saying until he glanced out of the window and saw the full moon out the basement window.

Jyabura's stomach started to hurt as he began to change. Usopp started to go through his transformation all over again. Jyabura looked at his nails as they grew into claws. Jyabura could feel his bones cracking and his muscles throbbing and growing. His skull stretched a little, his teeth grew sharp, and gray fur grew on his skin. This was not a transformation he was used to when he used his Zoan form, but he knew he'd still look a little human in the end. When Usopp and Jyabura finished transforming, they pushed the basement window open and crawled out.

"AWOOOOO!" they howled at the moon before taking off.

In Coby's house, everyone was gathering there to wait for Coby.

"Come on Coby, hurry up! We don't have all night!" Nami snapped. "The moon is already up!"

"I'm looking! I'm looking!" Cobdy said rummaging through the drawers in his kitchen. He opened a cabinet.

"AHA!" he exclaimed.

He pulled out a silver cake cutter.

"Here it is! Along with the other antiques!" he said.

He handed it to Luffy. "100% silver!" he stated.

"Hmm, that'll work fine," Robin said observing it.

Don Quixote then burst into the house with a box.

"I rummaged through-out my whole house! I grabbed everything that was silver!" he stated.

He dumped the contents of the box onto the floor.

"Silver swords, silver knives, and silver-tipped boots! That's a lot of silver!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I'll take the boots," Sanji said.

"The swords are mine," Zoro said.

"Silver? That's an odd material to make a sword out of," Tashigi said.

"Yeah, but it can work," Doflamingo stated.

"I'm ready," Crocodile said, walking into the room. His gold hook was replaced by a silver hook.

"Whoa! A silver hook!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes glowing in amazement.

"Yeah, I keep it for special occasions," Crocodile said.

"Then I guess we're all ready," Perona said. She opened the door. "Follow me, the hunt is on!" she ordered.

Everyone walked outside and wandered around the neighborhood. They came across a patch of woods.

"This way, werewolves tend to hide out in woods," Perona said.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

"Swift as an arrow," Perona said. "Stay close."

As everyone walked through the woods, a lot of people, like Nami, Chopper, and Kaya were trembling with fear, but some people remained calm, like Crocodile, Zoro, and Sanji, but some of them were starting to get excited, like Luffy, Doflamingo, and Franky. Then everyone heard a deep growl.

"Do you hear that?" Perona asked.

Everyone looked around trying to locate the werewolf when Mozu and Kiwi gasped, "O…M…G!"

Everyone looked up at a hill to see a huge wolf man creature glaring down at the group, his eyes glowing red in fury.

"How terrifying!" Brook shouted. "I hope he won't eat my flesh…if I had any! Yohohoho!"

"Now's not the time for a skull joke!" Franky snapped.

"It's even bigger than Usopp was!" Kaya screamed.

Perona gripped the cake cutter and said in her spooky voice. "Okay creature of the night…let us dance!" she shouted running at the beast.

She tried to slash at it several times until the werewolf knocked the silver cutter out of her hand and pushed her away.

"OH NO!" Coby screamed.

"RAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the monster roared as it ran at the group.

"We're done for! He's too strong!" Kaya screamed.

The werewolf growled as it lunged at the heroes until something tackled it out of the way. Everyone looked to see who subdued the beast.

"Is that-Is that Jyabura!" Kaku exclaimed.

Jyabura looked back at his friends in his new werewolf form, and grinned at them.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Coby screamed as Usopp growled at him.

"AIE! AIE!" Nami shrieked as he scared her as well.

Jyabura rolled his eyes and grabbed Usopp by his snout and pulled him away. He growled at him and Usopp whimpered and apology. Jyabura pointed at the head werewolf, who was just getting back to its feet. They both growled at it and ran at it.

"No way! They're attacking it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on?" Crocodile had to know. "Usopp bit Jyabura last night! What makes tonight any different?"

"Don't you see it? It's a test of willpower!" Perona said. "Usopp had panicked, scared of his transformation, and he lost all control! Tonight, he seems more aware of it. But Jyabura…his will is strong! He must've sensed our danger!"

"Yeah, he seems to be in control too," Luffy said. Jyabura was then thrown into a tree.

"WHOA! Look out Iceberg!" Kaku hollered to his friend who was standing nearby.

"Are you alright, Usopp?" Iceberg asked the Usopp.

"Stay back, Bakaberg!" Franky shouted.

The werewolf was lunging at Iceberg. The man became stunned with fear until Jyabura shoved him aside.

"My my, that was a close one, huh, Tyrannosaurus?" Iceberg said, reaching toward his pocket to scratch his pet mouse on the head, only to find it empty!

"Tyrannosaurus!" he shouted.

Tyrannosaurus was running around in the grass, trying to avoid the fight when Usopp grabbed him.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Iceberg shouted in fear.

Usopp ran over and handed the mouse back to his owner. Then ran back to the fight.

"See? All willpower," Perona said with a smile.

After a few punches, scratches and bites, Jyabura and Usopp managed to hold the werewolf down.

"Alright! They got them!" Nami cheered.

"Final blow! It's now or never!" Zoro said to Perona.

She looked at the cake cutter before handing it to Luffy. "Hey Luffy, will you do the honors of lifting the curse off of your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

Zoro handed one of the silver swords to Kaku. "Jyabura's your friend, right? You do the honors," he said.

"It'd be my pleasure," Kaku said.

Luffy and Kaku ran at the werewolf, brandishing their weapons. They raised their blades over the rogue monster's chest.

"This is for Usopp and Jyabura, you creep!" Luffy shouted.

The duo stabbed the cake cutter and sword into the heart, causing blood to burst out.

"YES! Right in the heart!" Nami cheered.

Then, before anyone knew it, the monster erupted into flames. Usopp, Jyabura, Luffy and Kaku jumped back to avoid getting burned Within seconds, there was nothing but a pile of ashes left of the monster.

Coby and Doflamingo ran over and dug through the ashes until the pulled out the cake cutter and sword, which had a little bit of soot on them.

"Phew! Still in one piece," they both sighed.

"You idiots were worried about the cutter and the sword," Crocodile sneered.

"It's an antique, okay!" the two guys snapped.

"See you two, told ya we'd break the curse!" Luffy told Usopp and Jyabura.

The two werewolves nodded before they felt lightheaded and fell to the ground.

"What's with you guys now?" Luffy asked.

"Perona, something is happening," Kaku said.

"The curse is broken, now they're going to changing back," Perona stated.

Everyone watched as Usopp and Jyabura morphed back to human, and cringed at the sound of their bones snapping back into place.

Within moments, they were back to their human selves.

* * *

**Well, the curse had been broken! What will happen next? **

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Jyabura could find himself becoming conscious.

"Unh," he groaned as he sat up.

"Oh hey there, Jyabura! You're awake!" Chopper said from next to a medical bed Jyabura was lying on.

"Ch-Chopper?" Jyabura said.

"Good to see you're okay too. I came in here to check your wounds, but they seemed to have healed within the last hour," Chopper stated.

"Huh, maybe because we lifted the werewolf curse," Jyabura said, sitting up in the bed.

He felt a throbbing pain in his head. "Man…" he groaned rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" Chopper asked.

"Nothing, just a splitting headache," Jyabura said.

"I'd take Tylenol for that, or it'll get worse," Chopper advised the Zoan user.

"Thanks for the tip doc," Jyabura said.

He found his shirt on a table and put it back on. "What a night…" he said.

"I'll say," Robin said, walking into the room. "We were pretty much scared half to death! It was amazing though…how you and Usopp came to rescue us from that monster."

"Well, you were our friends, so, we had to," Jyabura said. "Speaking of Usopp, where is he?"

Robin and Chopper led Jyabura down to the living room where he saw Usopp dancing with Luffy and Franky.

"Yeah! I'm human again! This is great!" he cheered.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

"SUPER!" Franky shouted doing his signature pose.

"So Usopp, what was it like to turn into a werewolf?" Kaya asked.

There was silence in the room. Then, Usopp answered, "It was…like a pain I've never felt before all my life. But the power…was amazing," Usopp said.

"So, do you miss it at all? That question goes for you as well Jyabura," Kalifa asked.

"A part of me does, but I knew if I used it too much, I might corrupt and turn into a power-hungry freak," Usopp stated.

"Like Flamingo boy over here," Crocodile said, pointing at Doflamingo.

"OI!" Don Quixote snapped.

Jyabura then added, "It was fun, but I like how my powers are the way now. A wolf I can turn into whenever I please and have complete control over, not a savage beast that takes over me during every full moon."

"True, but you guys were so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I know!" Usopp said. "So, I guess it's all over?"

"Yeah, in time, this will just become nothing but a bad memory," Lucci stated. "But we have to be clear on one thing."

"What's that?" Kaku asked.

"We can't tell out parents of this incident. They will either think we're crazy or worry about us staying outside at night," Lucci said.

"But it was so cool! My dad, grandpa and Uncle Shanks would want to hear the story! Can I at least write my brothers about it?" Luffy pleaded.

"No, they might tell someone and hell will break loose. We have to swear not to tell someone," Lucci said.

"Lucci's right. We have to keep this a secret. It's already bad enough most of us have Devil fruit powers our parents don't even know about," Blueno agreed.

"Okay fine, consider it a secret," Luffy gave in.

"Maybe we should make a promise to never talk about this incident again," Coby said. "Everyone, raise your hand in the air."

Everyone raised their hand.

"Now repeat after me: I promise to never speak of what happened the last two days to my parents, guardians, siblings, or other relatives and people that are close."

"I promise to never speak of what happened the last two days to my parents, guardians, siblings, or other relatives and people that are close," everyone repeated.

Some people kept a straight face throughout the oath, like Robin, Lucci, and Nami, but some looked annoyed by it since they wanted to tell someone in the first place, like Luffy, Usopp, and Doflamingo.

"Okay, our parents are going to be home next morning, so we better get some rest," Robin advised everyone.

Later, in Usopp's house, Usopp was writing of the incident in this journal.

"June 7, 2014: For the last two days, I have experienced what it was like to be a werewolf. I shouldn't be writing this down since there's a chance my father or mother might find it and read, or maybe my cousins, Carrot, Pepper, and Onion, come by to visit. But I need to get this off my chest now, since we're forbidden to speak of it to our parents, since there's a chance we'll all be in bigger trouble than we were with the head werewolf. Well, Jyabura got bitten to, by me, but he's okay now. We all are. Lucci says this will be nothing but a bad memory, but it wasn't completely bad in my opinion. Like I said, nobody was seriously hurt, well, I did hurt Kaya a little, but she forgives me. And I think we've just made peace with the neighbors after all this time they've hated us. I hope we did. The last thing we need is Doflamingo sending his flamingos to peck at us to death, or Crocodile letting one of his pet alligators into a pond or something. And Luffy and Kaku's loyalty as friends, however, has once again won the day. They deserve rest. We all do. But as late night approaches, I still feel a little restless apparently, like somewhere in me, the werewolf is still around. I wonder if Jyabura feels it too. It's an emotion you never forget, a kinship with the night, the call of the eerily beautiful full moon. This celestial being is very soothing, like a cup of hot tea or a smooth howl of a wolf's lullaby. I doubt I'll ever look at it the same way again. Signed, Usopp Soge."

THE END

* * *

**Well! That sums up this story! I'm planning on making a sequel soon! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
